We are one Nós somos um
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: Gina Weasley passava por momentos difíceis em sua vida, ela não imaginaria que quem a ajudaria seria Draco Malfoy, depois de verem-se "realmente" pela 1a vez.


**__**

We are one - Nós somos um

Por: Biba Akizuki

Two very diferent people

(Duas pessoas muito diferentes)

Too scared to get along

(Muito assustadas para entender-se)

Gina Weasley em um surto de estresse resolveu não assistir a aula do professor Snape, não agüentava mais ele a olhando como se fosse superior e esperando um mísero erro para tirar-lhe pontos.

Acabou por ir dar uma volta nos jardins de Hogwarts, andava discretamente, afinal ninguém poderia vê-la, estava fora da aula. Mas alguém a viu e justamente o dedo-duro número um de Snape: Draco Malfoy.

-A Weasley fêmea está matando aula! Que eu saiba o quinto ano da Grifinória deveria estar na aula do professor Snape. Por que você não está lá? 

-Não te interessa! - Gina respondeu virando o rosto. 

-Realmente não me interessa, e sim ao Snape. - ele respondeu e saiu andado. 

-Não. Espera Malfoy! - Gina correu até ele, pois não queria ganhar uma detenção. -Estava cansada e não queria assistir aula. - disse sem fôlego pela corrida. 

-Além de pobre é preguiçosa! - respondeu Malfoy com desdém.

Gina pensou um pouco e viu Malfoy virar-se, o segurou pelo ombro e disse:

-Calma aí! Não era para você estar na aula também?

Draco ficou parado. "Droga! Ela não é tão burra quanto pensei." Acabou inventando uma mentira deslavada.

-Não estou tendo aula no momento. Aliás eu nem sei porque estou te dizendo isso.

Gina se divertiu vendo que o pegou na mentira.

-Ah tá! Se você não está tendo aula agora, porque os alunos do sexto ano estão lá? - disse apontando as estufas de herbologia 

-Se você não contar eu não conto. - ele respondeu olhando irritadíssimo para ela. -E você deve saber que as detenções do Snape são mil vezes piores do que as da professora Sprout. 

-É eu sei.

Pela primeira vez um olhou realmente nos olhos do outro e ambos se surpreenderam. Como é possível viver anos perto de uma pessoa sem notá-la? Ficaram alguns segundo que pareceram uma eternidade se observando. Mas Draco caiu em si, desviou o olhar e saiu andando.

__

Till two hearts beat together

(Até dois corações que batem juntos)

Underneath one sun

(Sob o sol)

Draco foi para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Estava completamente nervoso, ansioso e irritado, qualquer pessoa que somente o olhasse era violentamente ofendida. 

Gina depois que Draco foi embora sentou-se na grama perto do lago, como fazia sempre e ficou pensando. Gostava daquele lugar, era seu cantinho, sempre que estava triste por se sentir sozinha, já que era excluída no salão da Grifinória, pois toda vez que ela ia falar com seu irmão, Harry por quem Gina é visivelmente apaixonada, e Hermione, eles mudavam de assunto e a olhavam como se estivesse atrapalhando. As únicas pessoas que conversavam com ela eram Collin e Dênis Creevey, além de Neville, mas os assuntos eram um bocado entediantes. Quanto aos outros alunos parecia até que ela era invisível. Gina pensava que a tratavam assim pelo ocorrido no seu segundo ano. Por que eles não esqueciam?

Mas no momento não era com isso que ela preocupava-se, e sim com o que acontecera entre ela e Malfoy uns minutos antes. Tinha sido muito estranho. Quando olhou para ele e viu um intenso brilho em seus olhos, Gina sentiu como se eles sempre estivessem juntos, ligados de alguma forma, e eram esses sentimentos que ela não entendia. Como podia ela, uma Weasley, estar "ligada" de alguma forma a um Malfoy?

__

One very special moment

(Um momento muito especial)

Can turn a destiny

(pode mudar um destino)

Gina e Draco sempre viam-se durante as refeições no Salão Principal. Ambos não podiam controlar a vontade de trocar olhares. Gina via frieza no olhar dele, sempre que o pegava olhando desviava. Se ele não gostava dela, por que olhava tanto?

Draco ficava cada vez mais irritado com tudo, todos e, principalmente, consigo mesmo. Não compreendia de maneira alguma a sua repentina atração por Gina Weasley. Sim, o sentimento ele havia desvendado, ele Draco Malfoy, estava completamente atraído por Gina Weasley! Não pensava em outra coisa a não ser ela, seus olhos castanhos, aqueles cabelos vermelhos Weasleys que ele desprezara tanto. Mas não admitiria, não daria o braço a torcer! Não deveria ser tão difícil esquecê-la. Na verdade Draco sempre teve na sua vida tudo que quis, sendo mimado por seu pai. A única coisa que quis e não teve foi ganhar de Harry Potter no quadribol, isso porque dependia somente de si fazê-lo. Agora ele queria Gina e não poderia tê-la, provavelmente ela o odiava, além de ser uma Weasley Grifinória.

Um dia depois das aulas os dois se esbarraram em um dos vários corredores de Hogwarts.

-Olha por onde anda! - Gina gritou sem perceber quem era a pessoa que a tinha feito cair no chão.

-Quem manda ficar parada que nem uma pedra no meio do caminho? - Draco respondeu cruzando os braços sobre o peito e lançando um olha superior a ela.

-Eu não estava no meio do caminho! Você que veio com essa estupidez e me jogou no chão. - disse rapidamente se levantando e limpando suas vestes.

-Ah é?! Eu te joguei no chão de propósito, é claro. Se não eu não seria a má pessoa, o verdadeiro Malfoy que todos conhecem. - respondeu com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

-Desculpe. Peguei pesado com você. - Gina ficou com peso na consciência.

-Não. Eu pego pesado com você. - ele respondeu jogando Gina devolta ao chão, mas não contava que tropeçaria e cairia sobre ela.

Quando Draco caiu em cima de Gina acertou o cotovelo justo na costela dela, mas depois da dor que a atingiu, ambos ficaram encabulados, Gina sentia o peso dele sobre si e nem achava tão ruim assim, mas ele saiu e se levantou oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar também, porém Gina recusou, o que o deixou muito irritado.

-Seu imbecil! Me machucou. Porque me jogou no chão assim? - estava realmente nervosa, não se controlava, e num minuto começou a bater nele.

Draco espantou-se, aqueles tapinhas doíam! E quem era ela para bater nele? Nem seu pai o batia mais! Ficou irado e a segurou, evitando que ela o atingisse novamente, porém quando ele fez isso ela parou de atingi-lo e ficou sem reação, apenas respirava com dificuldade pelo nervosismo e pelo exercício.

Gina se conscientizou do que estava fazendo. Por que batia nele? Por que o Malfoy sempre a tirava do sério? Enquanto se perguntava ficou parada olhado um ponto além de Draco, parecia hipnotizada.

Draco a vendo assim, tão perto, não resistiu a tentação. Repentinamente puxou Gina para si e aproximou seus lábios dos dela, beijando-a como nunca havia beijado ninguém antes, com carinho e desejo ao mesmo tempo. Gina correspondeu ao beijo, apesar do susto, mas ficou confusa e o parou. Olhou no fundo dos olhos dele e saiu correndo em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

__

And what someone would say

(E o que alguém diria)

Could never change

(Nunca poderia mudar)

Has changed for you and me

(Teria mudado para você e eu)

"Droga!". Na hora que Gina parou o beijo e saiu correndo Draco sentiu um grande vazio, que aos poucos foi substituído por uma frustração. Sim, estava frustrado por vários motivos: Primeiro por não resistir e beijar Gina, segundo por demonstrar essa fraqueza na frente dela, terceiro por ela parar o beijo na melhor parte e quarto por querer beijá-la de novo. "Por que ela fugiu? Draco como você é idiota" - pensou. "Ela só odeia você e toda sua família, até seus mais remotos ancestrais. E agora mesmo ela deve estar contando que você a agarrou para o irmão e os amigos perfeitos dele." Pensando no que tinha feito Draco ficou naquele corredor por um bom tempo.

Mas Gina não foi contar nada a seu irmão, nem se desejasse o faria. Ela adentrava o Salão Comunal de sua casa, como sempre ninguém a notou, e neste momento tudo que precisava era que alguém a notasse e fosse amigo, conversando e aconselhando-a. Sua cabeça girava rapidamente. O que tinha feito era errado, não podia deixar Malfoy beijá-la, ele era seu inimigo! Ou não? Mas tinha sido tão bom!

Foi para o dormitório, precisava deitar-se em sua cama, não queria mais pensar nesse assunto. Logo Gina cochilou e em seus sonhos fez o que desejava, beijava novamente Draco Malfoy.

Na manhã seguinte durante o café se reencontraram. A sensação não foi das melhores, Gina não levantava os olhos do chão, muito menos os dirigia a mesa da Sonserina, e quando Draco a olhava podia notar um certo rancor.

Assim, se evitando, passaram-se os dias para ambos. Draco estabeleceu metas em sua vida: esquecer Gina e vencer Harry Potter. 

Gina tentava não pensar em Draco, resolveu preencher seu coração com quem realmente gostava, sua intuição dizia que algo estava para acontecer. Estava atrasada para aula de Transfiguração, chegou na sala com vinte minutos de atraso, por incrível que pareça a turma toda notou Gina. "Também perdendo pontos para Grifinória... Para criticar todos me vêem!" Atrasara-se porque pensava seriamente em como se declararia para Harry. Sim, Gina ainda gostava dele, a atração por Draco não mudou seu sentimento por Harry, e estava decida a deixar claro a ele que não era apenas a irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo. Depois que a aula acabou ela foi até as masmorras, já que Harry saía da aula de poções. Gina iria se declarar com a cara e a coragem.

A ruiva viu Harry saindo sozinho da sala de aula, provavelmente Rony e Hermione já tinha se separado para namorar. Ele parecia muito triste, fazendo-a hesitar em sua decisão.

-Oi Gina. - "Ele viu que eu estou aqui! Normalmente passa por mim sem notar..."

-E aí Harry? O que houve? - indagou timidamente.

-Snape. Não liga é normal, outra detenção. - respondeu com um meio sorriso, a essa altura até ele ria de si em relação à Snape.

Enquanto os dois conversavam Draco saiu da sala, já que a Grifinória e a Sonserina compartilhavam as aulas de poções. Quando viu Gina e Harry conversando sentiu algo que nunca havia experimentado antes: ciúmes. O que Potter queria com a Weasley? Não iria perdê-la para ele! Esgueirou-se atrás da parede, na volta do corredor, e apurou os ouvidos, precisava saber o que falavam.

-Harry preciso falar algo muito sério com você. - Gina ofegava, tremia com seu nervosismo à flor da pele, sentia-se mal pela situação.

-Pode falar Gina. O que houve?

-Harry. Não sei se você sabe... - Gina estava _mesmo_ vermelha -Mas eu gosto de você e faz tempo. - olhava para o chão enquanto dizia.

Harry ficou parado olhando para Gina, parecia não saber o que dizer ou fazer. Já que ele não fazia nada, ela resolveu tomar uma atitude, chegou mais perto de Harry, colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou, mas ele não correspondeu, portanto o beijo não passou de um selinho.

Draco assistia a cena com raiva, não acreditava que Gina ainda gostava do Potter, desde seu segundo ano ele vinha acompanhado as fofocas a respeito desse assunto, mas achava que ela já tinha desencanado, e o pior é que ela havia se declarado para ele!

Harry afastou Gina e disse com carinho:

-Gina eu também gosto de você, só que como uma irmã. - ela sentiu-se pior ao ouvir isso. -E... ninguém sabe, por questão de segurança, mas eu e a Cho estamos namorando.

O loiro percebeu o quanto aquelas falas afetaram Gina, ela parecia que desmoronaria a qualquer instante. "O Potter é um idiota! Como pode não querê-la? Ela é perfeita, principalmente para ele." Draco não percebeu, mas já estava querendo o melhor para Gina, mesmo que ele não estivesse incluído nesse _melhor_.

Para Gina o mundo caiu. Estava transtornada. Como ninguém a avisou que Harry estava namorando? Tinha sido uma estúpida abrindo seu coração para um garoto com namorada. Juntando a vergonha, a humilhação e a exclusão que a envolvia, resolveu que não queria mais viver. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos e embargada respondeu a Harry:

-Tudo bem. Ninguém me disse, eu... eu não sabia. - rapidamente virou-se e saiu andando, não podia ficar ali nem mais um minuto.

-Espere Gina! Não chore... - Harry senti-se mal por chateá-la.

Draco estava prestes a dar um soco em Harry e abraçar e proteger Gina, e isso era o mais estranho. Ele nunca havia pensado em proteger alguém, neste momento sentia que ela precisava dele. Como Gina saiu do corredor, ele esperou um pouco até Harry ir embora, e passou a seguí-la.

Gina chorava e andava lentamente, chegava a soluçar de tanto pranto. Saia das masmorras e ia em direção as torres dos castelo, mas era um ato inconsciente, e não notou que alguém a seguia. Estava cansada, desesperada, e devido a isso não via outra alternativa a não ser acabar com seu sofrimento. A maneira mais rápida para isso ela conhecia: a morte. Ela sempre achara o suicídio um absurdo, um ato verdadeiramente covarde, porém agora ela entendia o porquê das pessoas fazê-lo. Não tinha mais esperanças. Sentia que a única pessoa que a faria feliz era Harry, mas ele não a queria, e essa constatação doía muito.

Desde pequena, mesmo vivendo naquela casa cheia, Gina fora uma pessoa solitária, afinal era a única menina de seis irmãos mais velhos. Rony, com quem brincava quando não estava sozinha, sempre teve ciúmes dela, com razão porque além de caçula era a menininha da família e quando nasceu roubou toda a atenção dele.

Para piorar um ano antes de ir para Hogwarts, aos seus dez anos, quando viu Harry na Estação Kingcross, o reconheceu como seu "príncipe encantado", afinal ele era um herói não era? O menino-que-sobreviveu, que garota não se apaixonaria? E ela fez pior, sonhou com ele durante esse ano que antecedeu Hogwarts, não pensava em outra coisa, ele tornou-se idéia fixa mesmo, achava que durante o seu primeiro ano namoraria Harry e teria vários amigo, mas deu tudo errado. Não conseguiu se declarar para Harry, no máximo o enviou um cartão músical de dia dos namorados com um poeminha seu:

__

"Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos,

Teus cabelos, negros como um quadro de aula.

Queria que tu fosses meu, garoto divino,

Herói que venceu o malvado Lord das Trevas" 

Que ele pareceu não gostar nem um pouco, hoje em dia até ela não gosta mais desse poema ridículo. Nem fizera amigos com todo o problema que Tom Riddle causou em sua vida. Depois de ter aberto a Câmara Secreta ninguém foi mais o mesmo com ela. Todos hesitavam em se aproximar e assim iniciou-se o _processo de invisibilidade_ de Gina. Ela sentia que, além de sua família, ninguém a amava, ou sequer gostava dela e sua companhia. Agora que Harry estava namorando Gina não tinha mais esperanças em alguém gostar dela, em um dos corredores subitamente parou, tinha Malfoy, aquele beijo foi significativo para ela. Mas, provavelmente, foi só uma questão de momento e ele devia estar brincando com ela, Malfoy certamente não seria a pessoa que gostaria dela. Voltou a andar, ia em direção à Torre Norte, a mais alta de toda Hogwarts.

__

'Cause it's all in the way you look through your eyes

(Porque está tudo na maneira que você olha através de seus olhos)

And when all is said and done

(E quando é foi dito e feito)

All of the fear and all of the lies are not hard to overcome

(Todos os medos e mentiras não são difíceis de superar)

Quando Gina chegou a cobertura da torre Gina se dirigiu a mureta de proteção, subiu nela e olhou para baixo, teve uma vertigem, era realmente alto! Abriu os braços e preparou-se para pular, contudo parou ao ouvir uma voz conhecida.

-Weasley, o que você pensa que vai fazer? Tenha certeza que não se voa sem vassoura. - disse Draco ironicamente.

Ele tinha certeza que Gina não pularia, ela não era louca. Por sua vez, ela tinha certeza que pularia. Quem estava certo?

-Eu não pretendo voar, Malfoy. Quero me libertar. - ela respondeu ainda de braços abertos e de costas para Draco, sua voz soava embargada e determinada.

-Nossa, que poético! Mas francamente, é patético! Se libertar do quê? Daquele perdedor do Potter?

Na hora que ele disse isso Gina virou-se e olhou para ele. Draco percebeu o estado deplorável, que ela encontrava-se, seu rosto molhado e inchado, os cabelos suados grudados nas têmporas e um olhar perdido, precisava de ajuda. Ele teve ímpeto de aproximar-se, não podia deixá-la pular.

-Como você sabe? Eu não acredito que você ouviu a conversa. - parecia furiosa -Não se tem privacidade nessa escola!

-O que você queria? Eu estava saindo da aula e acabei ouvindo.

-NÃO SE APROXIME! Eu vou pular e ninguém vai me impedir! - estava fora de si. -E o Harry não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Como não? Você vai se matar por causa dele. Só porque ele te deu um fora! - ele começara a se desesperar também.

-Não é só por isso. Eu estou cansada de ser invisível nessa escola!

-O quê? Invisível? Como assim? - agora Draco não entendia mais nada.

-Ninguém me vê, ninguém é meu amigo... Só isso, portanto se eu morrer não farei a mínima falta, já sou uma morta-viva mesmo!

-Se você morrer eu sentirei sua falta! - tudo o que ela dissera doía em si, ele respondeu sem nem saber porque.

-MENTIRA! Você nem me conhece. Foi só um beijo Draco Malfoy me esquece...

Depois de dizê-lo Gina tornou a virar-se de costas para ele. Abriu os braços e mergulhou no ar gelado que envolvia a torre, bateu a cabeça em uma das estátuas que ornamentavam a torre e tudo tornou-se preto.

Draco sentia como se quem tivesse pulado fosse ele. Parecia até que os sentimentos de Gina eram os seus próprios e ele estava impressionado com isso. Rapidamente ele aproximou-se da mureta, ao vê-la pular sentiu-se muito mal, como se fosse culpa sua, viu que ela ainda não havia chegado ao chão e agiu rápido:

-Vinguardium leviosa!- levitou-a por uns segundos, o que exigiu grande esforço devida à velocidade com a qual ela caía, impedindo-a de bater no chão, ou melhor, nas pedras perto do lago.

-Você a jogou!- Harry surgiu na cobertura.

-Claro que não. Ela pulou e não pude impedir. - Draco encontrava-se tão transtornado que nem fazia piadas com a situação.

-Mentira, Gina não faria uma coisa dessas!!! - Harry gritava furiosamente com Draco.

-Mas fez! E é culpa sua! E se não fosse por mim, ao invés de ferida, como ela parece estar, agora a Weasley estaria morta.- respondeu virou-se já indo em direção as escadas, precisava avisar Madame Pomfrey e levá-la a onde Gina estava. Porém ouviu Harry as suas costas o chamando.

-Malfoy, seu covarde! A empurra e ainda me culpa, bem típico de você!

Aquilo já estava irritando Draco. Não bastasse a preocupação com Gina, tinha que agüentar acusações sem sentido de Harry. Tentou ignorá-lo e continuou seu caminho, descendo as escadas da torre, mas Harry o segurou por trás e o jogou no chão, iniciando uma briga. Draco revidou como pode, um acertava o outro, ferindo mãos, braços, e rostos, até que um dos socos que deu em Harry justamente na cabeça deixou-o inconsciente.

"Ótimo! Mais um crime para o maléfico Malfoy". - pensou ao ver Harry desmaiado no chão do corredor.

__

It's all in the way you look at it

(Está na maneira que você olha para isso)

That makes you strong

(Que te faz forte)

Logo Gina e Harry estavam em camas na enfermaria. Até Madame Pomfrey olhava com desconfiança para Draco enquanto perguntava o que havia acontecido.

-Bom, senhor Malfoy, acho melhor chamar Dumbledore. Fique aqui. - dizendo isso sumiu pela porta.

Minutos depois surgiram na enfermaria os professores, Snape, McGonagall e Dumbledore.

-Precisamos esclarecer os acontecimentos dessa tarde. - começou Dumbledore. -Me conte o que houve, Draco.

Draco não gostava de Dumbledore nem um pouco, talvez por seu pai constantemente dizê-lo que ele era um "velho caquético adorador de sangües-ruins" 

-Eu saia da aula de poções - disse lançando um olhar a Snape -Vi o Potter e a Weasley conversando, reparei que ela chorava e a segui até o terraço da Torre Norte. Tentei impedí-la, mas ele pulou, então evitei que batesse no chão com um feitiço levitador. - respondeu entediado, sem demonstrar suas emoções.

-Por que Gina Weasley suicidaria-se? - perguntou uma McGonagall desconfiada.

-Eu não sei dos motivos pessoais da Weasley. - mentiu.

Nesse momento Harry acordou e levantou-se, e expôs seu ponto de vista.

-Ele me acusou. Disse que Gina pulou por minha causa. Mas quem estava em posição duvidosa era ele!

-Explique melhor, Potter. - Snape questionava.

-São questões pessoais. - Harry respondeu olhando para Dumbledore.

Snape pareceu querer fazer outra pergunta, porém foi impedido por um sinal do diretor.

-Papoula, - disse a Madame Pomfrey -posso levar os dois. - referindo-se a Harry e Draco.

-Sim, foram somente ferimentos superficiais, que já curei. Eles estão bem.

-E a senhorita Weasley, como está? - Dumbledore lançou um olhar a Gina, que continuava inconsciente.

-É um estado preocupante. - respondeu baixinho -Coma-mágico.

Draco não resistiu e perguntou:

-O que significa isso? - Nunca tinha ouvido falar em coma-mágico, e estava preocupado com Gina. Era como se uma parte sua estivesse sofrendo muito.

-Ela não está muito ferida fisicamente, mesmo tendo batido fortemente a cabeça. O que a mantém inconsciente, em estado de coma é a vontade própria, um auto-feitiço. Parece que ela não quer acordar, e nesse estado nós não podemos fazer nada. - Madame Pomfrey respondeu desanimada.

-Estão vendo, aí está a prova de que não a empurrei. Ela quis se matar. - Draco afirmava apontado para Gina. -Se ela tem problemas por ser pobre, cheia de irmãos e levar um fora, não é culpa minha!

-Vamos discutir esse assunto na minha sala, por favor. Draco Malfoy, vamos respeitar os alunos internados. - Dumbledore parecia bravo, Draco tinha exagerado. -Minerva, por favor avise Ronald Weasley e comunique a família o mais rápido possível.

-Sim senhor. - professora McGonagall respondeu retirando-se rapidamente da enfermaria.

Todos saíram e foram para a sala do diretor. Em frente a passagem de entrada Dumbledore pediu a Snape que não entrasse, portanto ficaram apenas Draco, Harry e o diretor na sala.

-Garotos, agora peço que me contem tudo. - Dumbledore pediu sentando-se atrás de sua mesa e olhando para ambos através de seus óculos meia-lua.

Draco olhou para Harry e este respondeu ao olhar, nenhum deles queria ser o primeiro a falar.

-Pode começar você, Harry. - já que ninguém queria falar, Dumbledore acabou tendo que escolher um deles.

-Eu saia da aula quando a Gina veio falar comigo e ... - Harry parou por estar constrangido.

-Você deu um fora nela dizendo que já namorava a Chang. - Draco continuou.

-Foi isso. - admitiu. -Mas eu não destratei Gina, fui o mais cuidadoso o possível. - Harry respondeu olhando para o chão e segurando o rosto com as mãos.

-Talvez não tenha sido o suficiente. - Draco estava mesmo irritado com Harry.

-Como ela saiu andando eu fiquei parado no corredor, então vi o Malfoy indo na mesma direção que Gina, resolvi seguí-lo. Quando cheguei no terraço vi Gina cair e ele atrás olhando. - ele continuou ignorando o comentário de Draco.

-Esse _Potter_, me acusa de Ter tentado matar a Weasley, mas nem viu nada!

-E esse _Malfoy_, me acusa de ser culpado por Gina tentar o suicídio. - ambos estavam furiosos.

-Acalmem-se, ninguém aqui é culpado. - Dumbledore tentava mediar a situação. -Harry, não é sua culpa que a senhorita Weasley se encontrasse desesperada, como eu suponho que ela estivesse. Draco, você não a empurrou, e sim a salvou. Estamos entendidos? - o diretor parecia calmo, porém preocupado.

-Sim. - Harry respondeu, mas na verdade continuava achando Draco culpado.

Os dois saíram da sala. Harry foi para a enfermaria, e Draco para as masmorras da Sonserina.

__

We were two

(Nós fomos dois)

Now we are one

(Agora nós somos um)

Quando chegou no Salão Comunal foi aplaudido e reverenciado pelos outros sonserinos, que a essa hora da noite já tinham saído da aula.

-É isso aí, Malfoy! Nos livrando daqueles Weasley nojentos. - gritava um aluno, que ele nem conhecia do fundo da sala.

-Valeu, Malfoy! Uma Weasley e uma grifinória a menos, pena que talvez ela sobreviva. - outro dizia enquanto dava tapinhas no ombro de Draco.

Parecia que os sonserinos acreditavam que ele tinha realmente jogado Gina da torre. Draco continuou com seu rosto sem expressão, e ignorando a todos, foi para o dormitório. Não queria, definitivamente, comemorar a tentativa de suicídio de Gina.

Assim que deitou-se em sua cama, veio a sua mente as lembranças desse dia nada fácil. Tinha sido horrível ver Gina pular daquela altura sem hesitar, aquilo o chocou. Como uma pessoa podia ter tantos sentimentos com os quais não quisesse mais conviver? Ele sentia-se como Gina, sem esperanças, também não tinha amigos, mas nunca pensou em se matar. Agora ele estava sem forças, não conseguira impedí-la, pela primeira vez em sua vida sentia-se triste por outra pessoa que não fosse ele mesmo. Ao recordar-se da expressão de Gina antes de pular, sentiu dentro de si, que ela precisava dele, como ninguém havia precisado antes. Porém, o que ele não compreendia, era que precisava dela igualmente.

Lembrou-se que sentira ciúmes quando a vira beijar Harry, como podia estar tão ligado emocionalmente a alguém dessa maneira? Desde a primeira vez que ele havia _visto_ realmente Gina, olhado em seus olhos e notado aquele brilho, ele não era mais o mesmo Malfoy de sempre, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse tentado o suicídio, ou até morrido, ele já estaria dormindo tranqüilamente, mas como era _ela_ Draco se revirava na cama.

Tinha que revê-la. Esperaria acabar a algazarra no salão e todos os alunos irem dormir para sair, iria até a enfermaria.

Assim que a professora McGonagall encontrou Rony, juntamente com Hermione, ambos correram para a enfermaria. No caminho, Mione consolava um Rony em estado de choque. No entanto, quando ele viu Gina, ainda viva, passou de apático a furioso. Dizia sem parar: _O que ela pensa da vida? Se matar! Mamãe ensinou o certo a nos! A morte não é caminho para nada._ Hermione tentava consertar:

-Calma, Rony! Ela deve ter tido seus motivos. - mas o namorado não a ouvia.

-Para mim ela não tentou se matar. - Harry entrava irritado na enfermaria. O que ele disse Rony pareceu ouvir.

-Como assim? - Rony perguntou indo rapidamente para o lado de Harry.

-Vocês ficaram sabendo que o Malfoy _evitou,_ - ele pronunciou ironicamente -que o Malfoy evitou que Gina morresse?

-Sim, a professora McGonagall nos disse. - Hermione respondeu.

-Pois é, eu acho que na verdade ele a jogou de lá de cima, e, quando eu cheguei no terraço ele impediu que ela morresse,

-Eu mato aquele infeliz! - Rony cerrava os punhos e andava de um lado a outro da sala.

Essa atitude chamou a atenção de Madame Pomfrey, que os expulsou da enfermaria, alegando que "assim gritando vão acordar os alunos", mas o mais engraçado é que o único aluno internado era Gina, que se acordasse com o barulho seria ótimo. No caminho até a torre da Grifinória os três continuaram a discussão.

-Mas Harry, Gina quis se matar, se não ela não estaria em coma-mágico. Já li em vários livros sobre isso, como não morreu e esse era seu desejo, ela mantém-se inconsciente. Isso prova que não é culpa do Malfoy. Fico triste porque ela devia estar dando sinais de sua tristeza há tempos, e nós não percebemos. Ninguém decide se matar de uma hora para outra.

-Você tem razão, Mione. Como eu pude não cuidar de minha própria irmã? Meus pais devem estar mal agora por culpa minha. - Rony dizia arrasado.

-E minha. Devia ter sido mais cuidadoso com Gina quando a contei que namoro a Cho, na verdade devíamos ter contado isso antes. - foi a vez de Harry parecer triste.

-Nós não imaginávamos que ela se declararia para você, afinal tantos anos...

Chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda e entraram.

Logo que tudo pareceu calmo Draco levantou-se de sua cama, saiu o dormitório e entrou no Salão Comunal de sua casa. Por sorte não havia mais ninguém ali, afinal sempre ficava um casal de namorados, normalmente seteanistas se amassando, o que Draco achava repugnante. 

Rapidamente chegou a enfermaria, entrou devagar para não fazer barulho. Procurava a cama de Gina, quando a encontrou Draco aproximou-se e sentou ao lado dela na cama. Reparou no rosto dela, parecia tão frágil dormindo aquele sono profundo, que agora ele sabia ser o coma-mágico. Ele passou a mão no rosto de Gina, que estava com alguns arranhões, e a sentiu fria, mesmo para ele que sempre fora frio, a temperatura dela parecia baixa, para aquecê-la Draco puxou o cobertor mais próximo ao seu rosto. Ele abaixou-se e disse ao ouvido de Gina:

-Por que você quer ficar dormindo, se pode acordar e me encontrar aqui? Acorde Gina.

Draco ficou esperançoso olhando para ela, como nada aconteceu deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e ficou a zelando até que o sono o venceu fazendo-o dormir ali mesmo. Quando estava amanhecendo ele acordou, e de sobressalto correu até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, lá se arrumou, pegou suas coisas e foi até o Salão Principal tomar o café da manhã. Mas ao chegar surpreendeu-se com todos. Alunos das outras três casas, grifinórios, lufa-lufos e corvinais, lançavam-lhe os piores olhares, como os sonserinos acreditavam ser Draco o responsável pelo estado de Gina. Em toda Hogwarts apenas o "velho caquético" do Dumbledore acreditara nele.

Tão logo sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina, sua coruja trouxe-lhe uma carta, era de quem Draco esperava: seu pai. E também como ele já sabia, na carta Lúcio elogiava Draco por "tentar matar uma Weasley imunda". Acabando de ler a amassou e jogou fora, porém queria poder fazê-lo com seu pai. 

Percebeu que dentre todas as pessoas que olhavam com raiva para ele duas se destacavam: Harry e Rony, ambos pareciam prestes a levantar-se da mesa da Grifinória e socá-lo, mas Draco lançou-lhes um olhar frio e indiferente.

-Draco! Você está me ouvindo? - Pansy gritava histérica.

-O que é? - respondeu sem nem olhá-la.

-Você está no mundo da lua, hein! Eu estava dizendo que agora só falta você vencer o Potter para tudo ficar perfeito.

-É verdade. - Draco estava extremamente apático. -Mas para tudo ficar perfeito, primeiramente, você tem que calar essa boca.

Pansy desfez um esboço de sorriso e sentou-se emburrada na mesa. Depois da refeição Draco e os sonserinos foram para as aulas, por sorte hoje a Sonserina não compartilhava aulas com a Grifinória.

__

We are two very diferent people

(Nós somos duas pessoas muito diferentes)

So much to overcome

(Tanto para superar)

Harry, Rony e Hermione passavam as aulas discutindo. Mione discordava dos dois sobre a culpa de Malfoy. 

Após o almoço, Molly e Artur Weasley chegaram a Hogwarts, sendo rapidamente conduzidos a enfermaria, lá encontrando-se com Rony e Dumbledore.

-Minha menininha! - a senhora Weasley dizia enquanto passava a mão carinhosamente no rosto de Gina.

-O senhor tem idéia do porquê dela ter feito isso? - Artur perguntou a Dumbledore.

-Não, exatamente. Mas, achamos que foi uma reação em cadeia de aborrecimentos e tristezas que culminou com uma decepção amorosa.

-Mãe, fique calma. A Gina via ficar bem, assim que acordar. - Rony dizia com uma das suas caretas características.

-Eu sei filhinho. - Molly respondia entre copiosas lágrimas. -Artur, não é melhor a levarmos para casa?

-Não, ela não deve sair daqui. - o diretor respondeu. -Uma viagem, seja física ou mágica, pode fazê-la mal.

-Certamente é melhor deixá-la aqui, Molly. - respondeu o senhor Weasley caminhando até sua esposa, que encontrava-se em frente a cama de Gina, e a abraçando para dar apoio.

-Podemos continuar essa conversa na minha sala? - Dumbledore convidou os Weasleys.

-Sim, vamos. - respondeu Artur conduzindo Molly, depois de ela dar um beijo no rosto da filha.

-Eu não compreendo. Sempre demos tanto amor e carinho a ela. - Molly dizia mais para si, do que qualquer outra pessoa.

-Nem sempre o amor é tudo. - respondeu Dumbledore, demonstrando toda sua sabedoria.

Depois da conversa na sala do diretor os Weasleys voltaram à Toca. Rony ficara com Harry e Hermione na enfermaria depois das aulas até o anoitecer.

Enquanto isso Draco estava no Salão Comunal da Sonserina pensando em como faria para ver Gina novamente. Era arriscado ficar saindo a noite, ainda mais agora, que com o retorno de Voldemort, tudo estava mais vigiado em Hogwarts, e se fosse pego perderia muitos pontos além de ganhar uma detenção. Porém, após duas horas pensando, não encontrou outra solução, certamente ele não poderia vê-la durante o dia, teria que sair pelos corredores a noite mesmo.

Saiu sorrateiramente do Salão Comunal e andou cuidadosamente pelos corredores até a enfermaria. Lá dentro estava escuro, ele aproximou-se da cama de Gina, pelo jeito ela parecia estar no mesmo estado da noite anterior. Draco sentara-se ao lado da cama dela, estava a observando quando foi surpreendido por dois braços que o forçaram ao chão rapidamente, mesmo na escuridão ele conseguiu notar os cabelos ruivos de Rony, que estava até agora com Gina, ele não tinha ido dormir na Torre da Grifinória.

-O que você faz aqui? - Rony gritou com Draco. -O que você quer com minha irmã?

Draco tentava tirar Rony de cima de si, enquanto o outro já começava a socá-lo.

-Me deixa em paz. Eu não quero nada com sua irmã. - respondeu Draco, tentando proteger o rosto com os braços dos socos fortes de Rony.

-Então, o que você faz aqui? Eu sei que você a jogou da torre. Qual seu plano? Acabar com todos nós? Não minta para mim!

-Quantas mil vezes devo dizer que não fiz nada? Se tivesse feito agora ela não estaria nessa enfermaria, e sim, a sete palmos do chão! - ele respondeu em um momento de fúria, conseguindo tirar Rony de cima de si, levantando-se e armando-se com a varinha. -Não se aproxime, ou fica sem cabeça, Weasley!

-Que bagunça é essa na minha enfermaria? - era Madame Pomfrey, que vinha com pijamas e cara de sono do fundo da enfermaria. -O que você estão fazendo?

Os dois garotos pararam na hora, no entanto o clima continuava pesado. Ambos ofegavam devido ao esforço físico e tinham leves escoriações devida a briga.

-Brigando aqui! Vocês não têm consciência do mal que podem fazer aos alunos internados?

Rony suspirou sentindo-se culpado, e Draco fez um muxoxo, não se importava nem um pouco com os internos.

-Vão receber uma detenção, que será resolvida comigo e o senhor Filch, já que era para vocês estarem nas suas camas a uma hora dessas. E não pensem que vou curar esse ferimentos. Me acompanhem.

Madame Pomfrey fez os dois seguirem-na, e na sala de Filch determinou as detenções: Rony teria que fazer uma faxina na enfermaria no dia seguinte após a aula, e Draco cuidaria durante a madrugada dos doentes da enfermaria, sem poder dormir e depois indo direto para as aulas.

__

So why care for one another

(Então porque se importar um com o outro)

When there's so much to be done

(Quando há tanto para ser feito)

A noite, na hora marcada, Draco compareceu a sua detenção, que para qualquer pessoa normal não seria tão ruim assim, mas para ele era o fim ter que cuidar dos doentes. Por sorte quando chegou a enfermaria Madame Pomfrey mostrou-lhe o único doente internado: Gina. O outro garoto havia tido alta durante a tarde. Para Draco não seria nada mal ficar com ela a noite inteira, pois era bem isso que ele desejava, sem querer Madame Pomfrey o ajudara. Ela saiu deixando-o sozinho com Gina.

Draco sentou-se ao lado de Gina na cama. Notou que ela estava diferente, respirava mais acelerado, o que o deixou preocupado: "Será que ela está piorando?" ele pensou, resolveu chamar Madame Pomfrey devolta. Levantou-se e virou-se dando as costas a Gina, mas começou a ouvir um choro.

Gina acabava de abrir os olhos, quando uma grande tristeza a invadiu. Achava-se confusa, tinha morrido ou não afinal? Mas onde estava não parecia-se nada com o outro mundo. Sua mente foi clareando-se, fazendo-a perceber que estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts, onde já tinha estado tantas vezes. Ela conscientizou-se que não havia morrido, o que a deixou emocionada, enchendo seus olhos de lágrimas.

Draco virou-se e viu Gina sentada na cama e chorando. Uma imensa alegria, que ele nem mesmo imaginava que pudesse sentir o tomou. Ela tinha acordado! Nada melhor poderia acontecer justamente na hora que ele estava lá.

-Calma Gina. Está tudo bem. - Draco disse calmamente com um sorriso no rosto, se reaproximando dela.

-Malfoy? O que você faz aqui? - Gina perguntou entre soluços.

-Detenção. - pelo menos ele tinha uma desculpa para estar ali, afinal ele nunca admitiria que queria vê-la.

-O que aconteceu? Por que eu não morri? - ela olhava para Draco enquanto parava de chorar e enxugava as lágrimas do rosto. -Eu me lembro de ter pulado e batido a cabeça...

-Você não morreu porque eu evitei. - ele respondeu tentando, como fora ensinado, não demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

-Por que você fez isso Malfoy? Por acaso não percebeu que eu queria morrer, não? - agora Gina olhava-o irritada.

-Você não queria morrer. - respondeu convicto. -Só é uma garota mimada, que não aceita perder!

-Quem é você para me chamar de mimada? O filhinho de papai, que sempre teve tudo o que quis? Até pagou para entrar no time de quadribol! - Gina estava exaltada.

-Não grite, se não daqui a pouco Madame Pomfrey vai vir aqui. E eu não paguei para entrar no time, você é que tem inveja porque eu não uso roupas de segunda mão. - Draco não gostava de ofendê-la, mas porque ela tinha sempre que tirá-lo do sério?

-Vai embora! - Gina voltou a chorar, estava emocionalmente desestabilizada. Não era fácil sair de um coma-mágico, mesmo que ela não soubesse que estava em um.

-Não vou! - Draco sustentou o olhar e manteve-se firme. -Estou de detenção, esqueceu?

-Então eu vou! - dizendo isso Gina se levantou, porém ficou tonta e quase caiu, só não o fez porque Draco a segurou.

-Como você vai sair daqui, se não consegue nem manter-se em pé? - Draco disse enquanto segurava-a pelos ombros.

A proximidade entre ambos causou novamente a mesma sensação da dia em que se viram, realmente, pela primeira vez, a sensação de uma forte ligação. Draco tomou a iniciativa e puxou Gina para si, cobrindo com seus lábios os dela. Mas esse beijo era diferente do primeiro, tinha muito mais carinho, quem sabe até amor. Para Gina tudo clareou-se, ela não precisava mais morrer, com esse segundo beijo soube que ainda existia esperança de ser feliz, de ser amada. Para Draco somente através desse beijo ele teve noção do que sentia por Gina, não era como beijar as outras garotas que ele havia beijado anteriormente, não era algo simplesmente físico, e sim espiritual, ele não sabia como, porém compreendia isto, percebeu que se Gina nunca mais acordasse ele viveria infeliz, a sua sombra e teve medo disso. Quando o beijo acabou, o que ele queria que não acontecesse, Draco colocou-a devolta na cama.

-Estou tão cansada. - dizendo isso e bocejando, Gina fechou os olhos ajeitando-se sob os cobertores, não tinha mais forças nem para continuar a discutir com Draco. -Boa noite, Draco.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e, dando o braço a torcer, começou a passar os dedos nos cabelos flamejantes de Gina, há muito tempo desejava fazer isso.

-Gina. - disse no ouvido dela.

-O quê? - ela respondeu num sussurro.

-Eu gosto de você... gostaria de namorar comigo? - foi a vez dele sussurrar.

-Hum, hum... - Gina respondeu, mas não tinha escutado o que Draco dissera, já estava dormindo levemente.

Logo Gina dormia, e Draco também. Horas depois ele acordou e se deu conta do que tinha feito: pedira Gina em namoro! Estava maluco? Eles não podiam namorar. Tudo estava errado, o mundo estava errado! Desde sempre os Malfoys e os Weasleys foram inimigos mortais, como agora ele e Gina superariam isso? Era impossível, melhor desistir... Só que Draco não sabia que mais impossível do que a união, era a separação de ambos.

Depois de concluir que seria melhor se afastar-se dela, Draco levantou-se e passou novamente as mãos nos cabelos de Gina "Eles tinham que ser vermelhos? Você tinha que ser uma Weasley?". Acabou dando um beijo de despedida nos doces lábios dela "Adeus Gina"

Indo para aula Draco encontrou seus _amigos_ sonserinos e decidiu-se por continuar a ser como era. Na realidade tinha medo de tudo que teria de abrir mão por um amor, que como ele nunca sentira antes, não sabia se valia pena. Draco tinha medo de crescer.

__

'Cause sometimes it's necessary

(Porque às vezes é necessário)

Just look how far we've come

(Apenas olhe como chegamos longe)

Instantes depois que Draco saiu Gina despertou, sentiu a ausência dele, já que ele havia ficado ao seu lado a noite toda. Achava que tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias muito estranho, principalmente o que envolvia Draco, como de repente ele passou a se interessar por ela? Será que ele também sentia o mesmo que ela? E o mais engraçado era a maneira como se relacionavam, sempre com brigas e depois carinhos, Gina não costumava agir assim com ninguém.

Quando Madame Pomfrey notou que Gina estava acordada, rapidamente foi atendê-la.

-Você está bem? - perguntou solícita.

-Sim. - Gina começava a senti-se envergonhada. Será que todos sabiam que ele tentara o suicídio?

-Está com fome? - nem esperou a resposta e continuou. -Um minutinho e trago algo para você. - disse Pomfrey já saindo da enfermaria.

Tudo que restava a Gina fazer era esperar e ver até onde essa história chegaria. Dez minutos depois surgiram na enfermaria, juntamente com Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore e Rony. Seu irmão veio afoito em sua direção, a abraçando e dizendo coisas que ela não compreendia como: _ele não conseguiu te matar... espere até o Harry saber disso..._ Dumbledore ao fundo lançava-lhe um olhar duro e comovido ao mesmo tempo. Madame Pomfrey logo expulsou Rony de cima de Gina, e o mandou ir para aula, e fez Gina comer o prato cheio de mingau de aveia, assim que ela acabou deu-se por satisfeita e deixou-a a sós com o diretor.

-Gina, você sabe o que houve no dia em que pulou da torre? - Dumbledore começou discretamente.

-Eu pulei da torre e só não morri porque o Dra... Malfoy, - rapidamente corrigiu -evitou. - respondeu olhando para os cobertores de sua cama.

-Então a senhorita quis mesmo se matar. - afirmava. -Preciso que me diga, se quiser guardo segredo, - ele disse piscando um olho para Gina -Os motivos que te levaram a essa ação, são os que imagino?

-Foram vários motivos...

-Um deles é um jovem moreno de olhos verdes, não é? - Dumbledore observava-a com seus olhos azul claros, e ela sentiu que não podia mentir para ele.

-Sim. - respondeu envergonhada.

-Bom... pode deixar que não falarei para ninguém. Deixe-me dizer o que houve com você. Gina quando você caiu bateu a cabeça, mas isso não é grave, ficando desacordada, porém o que te deixou inconsciente foi o coma-mágico. - diante da expressão de dúvida dela, o diretor se fez mais claro. -No coma-mágico a pessoa não acorda porque não quer mais viver. - essa afirmação deixou Gina boquiaberta.

-Mas...

-Você não precisa explicar nada, com relação a isso. Só uma dúvida, o senhor Malfoy te ajudou mesmo?

-Se não fosse por ele, agora eu estaria morta. - ela respondeu prontamente.

-Agora que você acordou avisarei sua família. - quando o diretor mencionou sobre sua família Gina sentiu um aperto no coração, deve ter feito-os sofrer. -Descanse.

Dumbledore foi embora, deixando uma Gina surpreendida na enfermaria.

Rony tinha corrido para avisar Harry que Gina acordara, notava o quão triste seu amigo estava. Harry, desde que Gina tentara se matar, estava em crise, não admitia, porém sentia-se culpado pela tentativa dela. Não por ter falado que namorava a Cho, mas por não ter percebido que ela precisava de sua amizade e atenção. Era nisso que pensava quando Rony surgiu a porta do Salão Principal, onde ele almoçava.

-Harry! - Rony ofegava, foi, literalmente correndo falar com ele.

-Rony, o que houve? - Harry levantou-se rapidamente de sua cadeira pensando que alguém tinha sido atacado, ou algo assim pelo estado de seu amigo. Contudo Rony sorriu e abraçou Harry pulando.

-Gina acordou!- respondeu Rony.

Harry sentiu-se feliz e aliviado, que bom que Gina acordara, não agüentaria mais a sensação de que ela jamais abriria os olhos novamente. Começou a pular juntamente com Rony.

-Vamos contar para Mione! - disse Harry olhando para Rony, e ambos saíram correndo em direção a biblioteca, onde Hermione passava o horário do almoço no dia de hoje.

Minutos depois os três estavam na enfermaria para ver Gina, mas ela já estava dormindo novamente, portanto eles não puderam evitar uma pequena decepção.

-Mas o que importa é que agora ela está apenas dormindo. - Hermione tentava animar os amigos. -Vamos para aula, não vai adiantar de nada ficarmos aqui. Ainda podemos assistir as aulas da tarde, que serão da McGonagall.

-Não, vou ficar. Preciso falar com ela para saber que está bem. - respondeu um Harry desanimado.

-Você vai comigo, não é Rony? - ela sabia que ficando lá só perderiam matéria de prova.

-Vou, já falei com ela hoje. - não que Rony estivesse animado a assistir aula... -Depois eu volto, tá Harry? Cuida de minha irmãzinha.

-Pode deixar. - respondeu puxando uma cadeira para o lado da cama de Gina e ficou lá sentado velando o sono dela.

Depois da saída de Dumbledore, Gina adormecera rapidamente, e agora sonhava. No sonho via Draco, que dizia gostar dela e a beijava, porém instantes depois ele, e tudo a sua volta desapareceu, deixando-a sozinha, no escuro e no frio. Começou a sentir-se desesperada, chorava e gritava por ele, mas continuava abandonada... Abriu os olhos e viu os conhecidos cabelos pretos arrepiados e os inesquecíveis olhos verdes por trás dos óculos redondos.

-Gina, você está bem? Fica calma, foi só um sonho.

Estava tão assustada que abraçou Harry forte e respirava acelerado tentando acalmar-se e reorganizar seus pensamentos. Percebeu que abraçava-o, e que não sentia-se mais chateada com ele. Tinha sido muito egoísta ao tentar o suicídio, pensara somente em si e não em sua família ou amigos. Harry se importava com ela sim, tanto que estava ali agora, ajudando-a.

Harry abraçava Gina devolta com carinho, estava descobrindo que importava-se mais com ela do que pensava. Quando ela o soltou queria abraçá-la novamente.

-Está tudo bem, Harry. Foi só um pesadelo bobo. - respondeu a ele desviando o olhar.

Um clima pesado surgiu entre os dois. Gina sentia-se desconfortável com Harry, agora que lembrava-se da declaração. Após uns minutos de silêncio Harry resolveu falar.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - indagou levantando as sobrancelhas. Gina percebeu que ele estava nervoso, pois sempre fazia essa expressão nesse estado, como ela podia conhecê-lo tanto? Cada expressão, cada gesto ela podia decifrar.

-Pode. - "Desde não seja sobre o suicídio."

-Você realmente pulou, por vontade própria, ou o Malfoy te jogou porque...

-Espera. - Gina respondeu impedindo-o de terminar a frase. -Da onde você tirou a idéia de que o Malfoy me jogou?

Harry fez uma expressão de espanto e respondeu:

-Então, você se suicidou mesmo?

-Foi, por livre e espontânea vontade. E, pelo que fiquei sabendo, Malfoy quem impediu que eu morresse.

-Eu pensei que ele tinha te empurrado, porque cheguei no local na hora que ele te levitou e achei estranho. Por que um Malfoy salvaria a vida de uma Weasley? Ainda mais o nosso conhecido Draco Malfoy, eu não entendo. - ele segurava o rosto com uma das mãos.

-Talvez ele não seja tão mal quanto pensamos.

__

You could say my friend that it's the end

(Você poderia dizer: meu amigo é o fim)

Or a new tale has begun

(Ou que um novo terá começado)

No dia seguinte Gina foi dispensada para voltar a assistir as aulas. De manhã foi até seu dormitório para se arrumar, por sorte chegou até lá sem que alguém a visse. Gina estava com muito medo da reação dos outros alunos sobre sua tentativa de suicídio, torcia para que continuasse como antes: invisível. Porém, quando chegou ao Salão Principal, notou os olhos de todos sobre si, sentindo-se extremamente mal, afinal todos a olhavam como se ela fosse uma coitadinha, ela abaixou a cabeça e sentou-se ao lado de Colin na mesa da Grifinória.

-Oi, Gina. Você está bem? - Colin a cumprimentou de boca cheia.

-Estou ótima Colin.

Era engraçado como para Colin parecia que nada houvesse acontecido, ele falava com ela dos assuntos mais banais da escola. Gina tentava tomar seu café da manhã anônima, mas percebeu que pelo salão todos, ou quase todos, os comentários eram a seu respeito, ou sobre a anormal presença de Dumbledore durante um café da manhã. 

A situação estava realmente estranha, Gina apurou os ouvidos e constatou que os demais alunos culpavam Draco pelo seu "acidente". Como podiam pensar que ele havia tentado matá-la? Era um absurdo! E ele não fazia nada, apenas parecia vangloriar-se na mesa da sonserina. Ah, ela tinha que esclarecer isso! Lançou um olhar a Dumbledore, que pareceu compreender e pediu silêncio aos alunos:

-Preciso explicar-lhes os acontecimentos recentes que envolveram Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy.

Alunos das quatro mesas viraram-se para olhar para Draco e Gina, que sentiu suas bochechas corarem violentamente.

-Não podemos culpar Malfoy pelo ocorrido, pois ele é inocente. Gina quando acordou confirmou que na realidade tentou o suicídio, pulando da Torre Norte.

Neste momento Gina sentiu-se ainda pior com todo virando-se para ela respectivamente.

-Portanto não há necessidade de olhares hostis ao senhor Malfoy. Na realidade ele agiu heroicamente evitando que Gina morresse. - depois de dizê-lo Dumbledore voltou a sentar-se.

Gina reparou que os sonserinos não gostaram nem um pouco da noticia e olhavam irados e decepcionados para Draco. Toda vez que ela o olhava ele desviava e fingia que não percebia, essa atitude estava irritando-a. O que ele estava pensando que ela era? Beijava e depois jogava fora? Isso não iria ficar assim! E o pior é que ele não tinha apenas beijado Gina, mas devolvido a esperança a ela.

Em sua mesa Draco estava desconfortável, os olhos de Gina eram penetrantes sobre ele, mas tinha que ser forte, não a olharia. O pior é que ela devia estar esperando algo, afinal ele a pedira em namoro! Já que Draco não sabia que Gina não ouvira sua proposta. O que todos diriam se o vissem com uma Weasley? Certamente seu pai o mataria, ou pior, o deserdaria. Ele provavelmente reclamaria assim que ficasse sabendo que na verdade ele não tentou matá-la, e sim salvá-la, Draco até ouvia as broncas.

Gina assistiu as aulas do dia sendo observada por todos e percebendo cochichos sempre que virava as costas, igualzinho ao seu segundo ano, depois de ter aberto a câmara secreta. Não encontrou Draco, nem sequer durante as refeições.

A noite estava no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, sentia-se deprimida olhando o céu e as estrelas pela janela, sentia falta de Draco, até mesmo das brigas, principalmente pelos beijos que vinham depois. Levantou-se determinada e caminhou até uma das mesas, pegou papel e pena e sentou-se para escrever uma carta a Draco. Tinha várias idéias, porém assim que se viu em frente ao pergaminho não sabia o quê escrever.

Ficou parada pensando e nem notou quando Harry sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Gina. Fazendo dever? Como está sendo a recepção dos alunos a você? - perguntou parecendo simpático.

-Muito estranha. - Gina surpreendeu-se por não ficar nervosa ao falar com ele.

-Eu sei como é. Você está triste? - Gina o olhou e notou como os olhos dele brilhavam tanto.

-Não. Está tudo bem. - "Ele notou eu estou triste? O que há com Harry?"

-Não sei se você ficou sabendo que eu e a Cho terminamos. - ele continuou, passando a mão nos cabelos.

-Não. - "Por que ele está me falando isso?"

-E do baile que vai ter em comemoração ao fim da ano letivo?

-Também não. - "Ele está nervoso?"

-Então ninguém a convidou? - parou para receber um sinal afirmativo de Gina. -Você gostaria de ir comigo?

"Harry Potter me convidando para um baile? Não acredito. Mas agora? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz? Ai, Gina! Aceita logo e deixa de ficar remoendo o passado, ou você vai querer ir com o Neville ou o Colin?" - debatia consigo.

-Sim - respondeu rápido.

-Você vai comigo, mesmo? - ele estava animado e Gina não pode conter o riso.

-Vou. Quando vai ser?

-Daqui a uma semana.

-Então está combinado. - dizendo isso Gina se levantou e foi para o dormitório, largando Harry e esquecendo a carta que _escreveria_ a Draco.

Draco realmente recebeu a carta, mas de seu pai. Nela Lúcio perguntava se tinha ou não tentado matar a Weasley, mas Draco, como fazia sempre, não se deu ao trabalho de respondê-la. Os dias se passavam e ele fugia de Gina, tinha medo de encontrá-la e estragar sua tentativa de esquecê-la.

Enquanto fazia os deveres na mesa da biblioteca, em um canto bem escondido para não encontrar com Gina, Pansy Parkinson tagarelava sem parar ao seu lado, mas ele nem dava atenção, a não ser quando ouviu: _Potter, Gina Weasley e baile_, na mesma frase, então parou e disse:

-O que você falou sobre o Potter?

-Ai, Draquinho! Sempre voando, eu estava falando do baile. Você vai comigo, não vai? - Pansy respondeu ajeitando o cabelo.

-Vou. - "Porque ela nunca responde o que eu pergunto?" -Mas o que você disse sobre o POTTER?

-Que obsessão! Eu disse que ele vai com a Weasley nojenta, e não com a Chang. Você ficou sabendo que eles acabaram?

-CALA A BOCA, PANSY! - Draco gritou e levantou-se para sair da biblioteca antes que Madame Pince o repreendesse, largando Pansy na companhia de Crabble e Goyle.

Sabia que não podia, afinal com Voldemort andando por aí, mesmo que não corresse riscos por ser filho de um dos comensais, mas foi para fora do castelo. Também corria riscos d perder pontos, agora com as regras mais rígidas de Hogwarts, no entanto precisava esfriar a cabeça no ar frio da noite. Andava pelos jardins pensando em sua vida, em tudo que acontecia. "Que droga, só porque eu quero a Gina, o Potter também quer! Espera aí, eu NÃO quero a Weasley!" Draco tentava se enganar, não podia voltar atrás na sua decisão, por mais que doesse.

__

'Cause it's all in the way you look through your eyes

(Porque está tudo na maneira que você olha através de seus olhos)

And when all is said and done

(E quando é foi dito e feito)

All of the fear and all of the lies are not hard to overcome

(Todos os medos e mentiras não são difíceis de superar)

O dia do baile chegou e Gina estava extremamente ansiosa. Já tinha comprado o vestido em Hogsmeade durante a semana, com o dinheiro que Fred e Jorge haviam lhe dado no começo do ano para uma emergência. No dia anterior seus pais tinham vindo vê-la, foi uma comoção total entre ela, Rony, Artur e Molly, fizeram-na prometer que não faria uma coisa dessas nunca mais. Gina tinha resolvido esquecer Draco e aproveitar o momento com Harry.

Todas as meninas faziam um grande alvoroço se arrumando, inclusive ela e Hermione que se ajudavam mutuamente. Hermione já estava quase pronta, ela e Gina já tinham passado a poção alisadora em Mione, e a maquiado, mas Gina ainda estava completamente desarrumada.

-Precisamos dar um jeito em você, Gina. Eu vou colocar os brincos e nós te arrumamos. - Hermione disse em frente ao espelho, colocando os brincos com pedras rubi, no mesmo tom de seu longo vestido de alcinha.

-Pronto! Mãos a obra, vem cá Gina, deixa eu ver... o cabelo primeiro. Que tal enrolar? Você fica linda de cachinhos! - ela até parecia uma especialista falando, agora Hermione estava muito mais amiga de Gina do que antes.

-Pode ser, Mione.

Depois de uma hora Gina estava pronta. Os cabelos cacheados caindo sobre os ombros, o vestido verde-claro de um tecido fino, que ela julgava ser seda, e uma maquiagem suave.

-Prontas! - as duas disseram juntas.

-Vamos ver esse garotos babarem! - Parvati disse do fundo do dormitório.

Gina e Hermione riram e saíram, indo ao encontro de Harry e Rony. Quando os encontrou Gina viu a reação dos garotos, ficaram boquiabertos.

-Uau! Vocês estão lindas! - Rony foi o primeiro a elogiá-las. -Cadê a Mione e a Gina que conheço? Foram seqüestradas? - ele dizia olhando para os lados.

-Seu bobo! - Hermione respondeu e ele ofereceu o braço a ela.

-Vamos? O baile já deve ter começado. - Harry disse oferecendo o braço a Gina. -Você está muito bonita, gostei dos cachinhos. - ele elogiou envergonhado.

-Obrigado. Vamos.

Gina sentia-se feliz, afinal estava realizando seu maior sonho, não estava? A vida inteira ela quis ir a um baile com Harry, e agora finalmente conseguira. Só faltava agora tornar-se popular para completar o quadro. Porém essa felicidade era vazia, incompleta.

Quando os casais chegaram ao Salão Principal ficaram impressionados, a decoração estava incrivelmente linda! A noite aparecia muitíssimo estrelada através do teto, além das várias estrelas cadentes que surgiam aqui e ali. Estava caprichada, já que desde o Baile de Primavera do torneio tribruxo que Hogwarts não via outra festa.

-Quem é a banda que animará o baile? - Gina perguntou ainda boquiaberta.

-Dumbledore está fazendo mistério, nem nós monitores ficamos sabendo. - Rony respondeu.

Muitas pessoas já ocupavam as mesinhas do salão. Gina olhava a sua volta, procurando Draco, ela não resistia. "Com quem será que ele vem?"

-Não é Gina? - Harry disse virando-se para ela.

-O quê?

Harry fez menção de repetir, mas Dumbledore surgiu no palco e anunciou:

-Boa noite! Dessa vez a banda convidada é conhecida no mundo bruxo, e no mundo trouxa: Westlife!

As meninas começaram a gritar ao ver os cinco rapazes, os meninos faziam caretas, entre eles o mais cômico, sem dúvida era Rony. Sonserinos pareceram não gostar muito da banda, provavelmente por ser música ouvida por trouxas também. A primeira música apresentada foi: Dreams come true, como era animada Gina logo chamou Harry para dançar, mas ele não quis, então resolveu ir sozinha.

Depois de três músicas animadas Gina voltou para mesa onde estavam Harry, Rony e Hermione. Ela sentou-se e Hermione a olhou incrédula.

-Gina, você acabou com seu cabelo! Está todo liso!

-Tudo bem, eu arrumo em um segundo. - respondeu procurando sua varinha em um compartimento do vestido. -Cadê minha varinha?

-Ficou no dormitório. Nós devíamos ter passado um fixador no seu cabelo! - Hermione disse lamentando-se.

-Vou buscar, já volto. - disse girando nos calcanhares e saindo de perto da mesa.

-Espera! - Rony chamou, mas ela nem ouviu. -Para que varinha? O seu cabelo está ótimo, assim liso como sempre.

__

It's all in the way you look at it

(Está na maneira que você olha para isso)

That makes you strong

(Que te faz forte)

Draco havia terminado de arrumar-se. Combinou que encontraria Pansy na entrada do Salão Principal, não queria que ela ficasse no seu pé. Andava no corredor próximo ao salão quando ouviu um som que vinha de uma sala perto de onde estava, parecia algo arranhando madeira, era estranho. Como ele não estava com a mínima pressa para encontrar sua companhia de baile, resolveu dar uma olhada, abriu a porta e olhou dentro da sala, esta estava inteiramente vazia e escura, ele apurou os ouvidos, percebeu que o som vinha do fundo do aposento, então entrou e foi até o local, com a porta fechando-se atrás de si. Haviam uns cobertores e madeiras no local, Draco puxou um deles e viu um rato grande, provavelmente era o que causava o barulho, como ele não percebera antes? Nas masmorras sempre tinham ratos, já devia saber reconhecer esses sons. Caminhou até a porta, porém quando tentou abri-la não teve sucesso. "Que maravilha! Agora em vez da companhia de Pansy para a noite, vou ficar aqui com esse rato...", pensando ficou esmurrando a porta, quem sabe alguém o ouvia. "Quem manda não andar com a varinha, nunca se sabe quando vai precisar dela."

Gina havia saído do salão quando ouviu batidas na porta próxima, alguém gritava lá dentro, mas ela não reconheceu a voz.

-Calma, vou tentar abrir a porta. - a maçaneta girou fácil, Gina estranhou, mas abriu a porta e entrou, olhando e fechando a porta.

-NÃO!!! - Draco gritou, mas já era tarde, agora ficaria preso na sala com o rato e alguém idiota demais.

-Que foi? - Gina não o reconheceu, estava escuro.

-Sua imbecil! Você trancou a porta de novo!

-Malfoy? É você? - com essa _delicadeza_, só podia ser ele.

-Weasley? - agora ele a reconheceu. -Ah, que ótimo, agora vou ficar trancado com _você._ - não podia ficar com ela na sala.

-Ah! Quero voltar para o baile. O Westlife está lá cantando todas as músicas que gosto, e vou ficar aqui, presa justo com você. - agora que ela tinha decidido aproveitar o baile com o Harry.

-Dá um jeito de voltar para o baile, o Potter te espera. - ele respondeu ironicamente. -Eu te peço em namoro e no dia seguinte você já marca o baile com ele!

-Quê? Me pede em namoro? Quando? Está maluco, Malfoy?! - que história era essa?

-Esquece.

-Não, explica!

-Não, você nem se lembra! - ele ficou emburrado.

-Nós não conversamos mais, você queria que eu fizesse o que? Esperasse que você, num minuto de insanidade me convidasse para o baile?

-Sim, já que num minuto de insanidade eu te pedi em namoro, aquele noite na enfermaria.

-Eu não me lembro disso! Nós nem conversamos, apenas discutimos.

-E nos beijamos, ou você também não se lembra disso?

-É claro que lembro. - ela respondeu envergonhada.

-Depois eu te coloquei na cama e te pedi em namoro. - por que ele estava repetindo isso a ela?

-Mas eu não lembro, vai ver já estava dormindo. Sei que você ficou comigo a noite toda na enfermaria e depois foi embora. - ela chorava, tinha se magoado muito com Draco. -E nem dirigiu mais a palavra a mim, nem sequer para agradecer que eu te livrei de uma acusação de assassinato!

-Não foi mais que sua obrigação, já que também nem agradeceu por eu ter salvado sua vida! - por que ela tinha que chorar? Isso fazia tudo parecer pior do que era.

-Eu quero sair daqui. - Gina disse saindo de perto dele e começando a esmurrar a porta. -Por que eu tinha que ser tão curiosa? Devia ter ido lá no dormitório pegar minha varinha e ignorar as batidas nessa maldita porta!

Um grande silêncio pairou entre ambos. Draco pegou um dos cobertores e sentou-se num canto, Gina continuou batendo a porta, mas agora sentara-se ao lado dela. Era possível ouvir o show agora que estava silêncio. Gina parou de bater e começou a cantarolar as músicas do Westlife.

-Eu não acredito! Preso nesse quarto gelado, com ratos e você cantando as músicas ridículas dessa banda! - ele estava mesmo irritado, Gina era muito desafinada.

-Ratos? - Gina perguntou rapidamente se levantando.

-Tem um ninho ali naquele canto. - respondeu apontando para o canto, estava escuro, mas seus olhos já se acostumavam com o breu, tornando mais fácil de enxergar, tanto o cômodo, quanto Gina.

-Ai, eu mereço! Agora corro o risco de ser atacada por um deles.

-Até parece que vão te atacar. - ele disse rindo com vontade, como não ria há muito. -Você acha que eles não têm mais o quê fazer?

-Pára de rir! - agora Gina também começava a rir.

Os dois ficaram um tempo gargalhando de tanto rir, nem tinha motivos para isso, talvez fosse o nervosismo, por estarem lá presos juntos.

-Draco, - Gina disse parando de rir - me desculpe, você tem razão, nem te agradeci. Obrigado por salvar minha vida.

-Não podia deixar você morrer. - ele estava sério e se aproximou dela. -Não sei se você se lembra, mas antes de você pular eu disse que sentiria sua falta...

-Eu lembro. Eu disse que era mentira e que entre nós só havia um beijo, mas não era verdade. Não sei como consigo, mas, eu gosto de você. Aquele pedido de namoro continua em pé?

-Continua. - Draco nem conseguia mais pensar no seu plano de esquecer Gina, estar perto dela estragava tudo...

Logo Draco e Gina se beijavam como das duas outras vezes. Ao fundo ouvia-se a música We are one. 

__

We were two

(Nós fomos dois)

Now we are one

(Agora nós somos um)

Quando o beijo acabou Gina achou que era a hora de perguntar a Draco uma das suas maiores dúvidas:

-Draco, eu queria saber uma coisa.

-Pode falar. - ele respondeu a abraçando e decidindo que não a soltaria mais.

-Você sente o mesmo que eu?- pela expressão de dúvida dele resolveu explicar-se melhor. -Uma sensação de ligação?

-Como assim?

-Como se nós estivéssemos ligados um ao outro, nossa vida, nossas atitudes...

-Não sei, Gina. Sempre me disseram que as grifinórias são piores que as sonserinas e querem discutir a relação toda hora. - ele respondeu já começando a se irritar.

-Não tem jeito mesmo! Nós brigamos muito, nunca vai dar certo. Acho melhor nem começarmos esse namoro!

-Tá bom! Eu sinto, sim. Feliz agora? - Draco não queria assumir antes que também sentia o mesmo que ela, mas já que não tinha jeito, resolveu falar.

-Mentira, você está falando só para me agradar...

-Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar por uma Weasley?

-Temos que sair daqui. - Gina resolveu mudar de assunto para ver se evitava brigas.

-Se você não tivesse fechado a porta!

-Se você estivesse perto da porta quando eu abri, aí eu não teria entrado e a fechado! Mas não, você bate e vai para o fundo da sala!

-Vamos mudar de assunto. - Draco disse ficando em silêncio.

Após mais alguns minutos de silêncio, ouviram que o baile acabava, afinal a banda já parava de tocar.

-Vamos ficar batendo para ver se alguém ouve, agora que a banda parou de tocar. - Gina quebrou o silêncio e tornou a bater na porta, dessa vez sendo rapidamente ajudada por Draco.

Ninguém os ouviu, depois de bater muito ambos cansaram-se e decidiram parar.

-Acho que vamos ter que passar o resto da noite aqui. Não vai ser tão ruim assim.- Draco disse lançando um olhar malicioso a Gina.

-Pelo menos temos uns cobertores, e Rony, Harry e Mione devem estar me procurando...

-Pois eu prefiro que não achem, você vai ficar aqui comigo. - ele respondeu olhando para ela e fazendo beicinho.

-Não se empolga, viu?

__

And one moment in time

(E um momento no tempo)

Is all th time we need

(É todo o tempo que precisamos)

Just to make a diference

(Apenas para fazer a diferença)

To make it better for you and for me

(Fazer isto melhor para você e eu)

If you just believe

(Apenas se você acreditar)

Os dois dormiram juntos numa cama improvisada com os cobertores. De manhã cedo foram acordados por dois elfos domésticos, que não gostaram do que encontraram, acharam que eles tinham ficado no quarto para namorar, mas Gina conseguiu convencê-los que ela e Draco haviam ficado presos. Draco quase tinha posto tudo a perder ofendendo o pobre elfo mais teimoso, no entanto Gina conseguiu contornar a situação. Porém, explicar para Rony onde estava a noite toda, foi muito mais complicado, disse que ficou presa, mas sozinha, ele pareceu duvidar, só aceitou porque Hermione ajudou Gina a convencê-lo.

Gina conversou com Harry, que estava muito chateado por ficar abandonado durante o baile, e fez Gina prometer que no próximo baile que ambos fossem, dançariam pelo menos uma música juntos, porque Harry ficou arrependido de não ter dançado com ela nenhuma música.

Draco e Gina se encontravam escondidos para namorar, nenhum dos dois queria encarar as dificuldades de um namoro público entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley.

Um dia pesquisando na biblioteca Gina encontrou uma explicação para seu sentimento de ligação com Draco, e também para seu forte amor por Harry, porque o que ela sentia por ele era mesmo amor, não um amor físico, que desejasse beijos, mas um amor mais evoluído, tudo o que ela queria era que Harry fosse feliz, com ela ou outra. Em um livro encontrou um estudo sobre a Outra Parte:

__

"A Outra Parte é a primeira coisa que os bruxos antigos aprendiam quando seguiam a Tradição da Lua. Só entendendo a Outra Parte é que se entende como o conhecimento pode ser transmitido através do tempo. Somos eternos, porque somos manifestações de Deus, por isso passamos por muitas vidas e por muitas mortes, saindo de um ponto em que ninguém sabe, e nos dirigindo a um ponto que tampouco sabemos. Acostume-se com o fato de que muitas coisas na magia não são e nunca serão explicadas. O fato é que isso acontece.

Quando se pensa em reencarnação sempre se defrontam perguntas conflitantes: se no começo existiam tão poucos seres humanos sobre a face da Terra, e hoje existem tantos, de onde vieram essas novas almas? A resposta é simples, em certas reencarnações, nós nos dividimos. Assim como os cristais e as estrelas, assim como as células e as plantas, também nossas almas se dividem. A nossa alma se transforma em duas, estas novas almas se transformam em outras duas, e assim, em algumas gerações estamos espalhados por boa parte da Terra, porém os bruxos se dividem menos que os não-mágicos. Assim como nos dividimos também nos reencontramos. E este reencontro chama-se Amor. Porque quando uma alma se divide, é sempre em uma parte feminina e uma masculina.

Em cada vida temos uma misteriosa obrigação de reencontrar pelo menos uma dessas Outras Partes. O Amor Maior, que as separou, fica contente com o Amor que torna as unir. Pode-se reconhecer sua Outra Parte através do brilho dos olhos, assim, desde o início dos tempos, as pessoas reconheciam seu verdadeiro amor. Pode-se encontrar mais de uma Outra Parte em uma vida, e o resultado é dor e sofrimento até conseguir solucionar seu sentimento.

Somos responsáveis pela Terra inteira, porque não sabemos aonde estão as Outras Partes que fomos desde o início dos tempos; se elas estiverem bem, também seremos felizes. Se estiverem mal, sofreremos, ainda que inconscientemente, uma parcela dessa dor. Mas, sobretudo, somos responsáveis por reunir devolta, pelo menos uma vez em cada reencarnação, a Outra Parte que com certeza cruzará nosso caminho. Mesmo que seja por instantes, apenas; porque esses instantes trazem um Amor tão intenso que justifica o resto de nossas vidas. Também podemos deixar que nossa Outra Parte siga adiante, sem aceitá-la, ou sequer percebê-la. Então precisaremos de mais uma encarnação para nos encontrar com ela. E por causa do nosso egoísmo, seremos condenados ao pior suplício que inventamos para nós mesmos: a solidão."

Gina rapidamente se identificou lendo esse livro, ali estava tudo o que ela havia passado, Harry e Draco eram suas Outras Partes, por isso ela amava aos dois e havia notado o brilho em seus olhos, e sofria tanto por Harry, tanto que quase se matou por isso, só agora que ela compreendera seus sentimentos por ele, estava em paz. Sempre esteve infeliz em sua vida porque Draco também estava, ele sofria muito na sua vida de "Malfoy mau que tem que impor respeito e ser uma cópia do pai", e ela por reflexo também ficava infeliz. Agora que estavam juntos podiam superar tudo isso e chegar ao verdadeiro conhecimento de si mesmos e da magia. 

Esses estudos eram antigos e ninguém mais dava credibilidade a eles, portanto Gina não comentou com ninguém, nem com Draco, sua descoberta. Foi algo que guardou para si, era um sentido em sua vida. Draco Malfoy era realmente Outra Parte de Gina Weasley, e apesar das brigas entre eles o Amor era maior e nada os impediria de realizar sua missão.

__

'Cause it's all in the way you look through your eyes

(Porque está tudo na maneira que você olha através de seus olhos)

And when all is said and done

(E quando é foi dito e feito)

All of the fear and all of the lies are not hard to overcome

(Todos os medos e mentiras não são difíceis de superar)

It's all in the way you look at it

(Está na maneira que você olha para isso)

That makes you strong

(Que te faz forte)

We were two

(Nós fomos dois)

Now we are one

(Agora nós somos um)

N.A.: Demorou mas ficou pronta! Aqui tá! A sooong que eu falei, ficou msm um pouco graaande, mas fazer o quê? Gostou? Não? REVIEWS JÁ!!!! Ou e-mail: bibalops@yahoo.com , bibakizuki@hotmail.com , biba_fic@ibest.com.br (e-mail para saber sua opinião não falta!)

Esclarecimentos: O texto sobre "A Outra Parte" eu tirei do livro Brida, do Paulo Coelho, que eu li há um tempo e achei muito legal essa idéia, e que explicaria bem a relação Gina / Harry / Draco.

Agradecimentos: Para minhas migas virtuais: May Malfoy (tô esperando outros caps de E eles viveram felizes para sempre...), Bru Malfoy (tá qui a song do Westlife), Ttelsen (espero mais críticas boas como as suas, hein?!), Bella (D/G é o melhor!), Yellowred (A beleza dos Imperfeitos tá show!), Lessy (você é fixe!), Victória (valeu por ler minhas fics miginha, mesmo não sendo R/Hr!)... (espero que eu não esteja esquecendo ninguém!). Para minha miga real: Jaqueline Granger (espero a cont de Na escuridão da sua Ausência) e para meu maninho Victor Ichijouji (bijinhos por me aturar Vi!)


End file.
